


Six Kinks of Samuel Tyler

by AngeRabbit



Series: Six Kinks [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six short, silly little stories concerning Sam and some of his kinks.  Try saying that when you've had a couple of drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Kinks of Samuel Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 19/09/2007.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** BBC/Kudos win at LOM. But if they were mine, they'd be enjoying a sandwich with me, if you get my drift :D
> 
> Inspired by a comment left by the lovely LJ user dorsetgirl on one of my other fics, I just had to wrench these bunnies out from my head.

**I**

During his first day on the job, Sam realised a couple of things:

1) He rather enjoyed being bodily lifted and slammed against inanimate objects;  
2) It was still possible for him to get an erection whilst slightly concussed.

 

**II**

“Make yourself useful Dorothy, and hang up this work of art.” Gene threw his coat across the office, hitting his DI square in the face with it. As Sam held the coat in his hands, he discovered camel-hair made his skin itch in a very pleasant manner. 

He was fairly convinced that if the Guv was able to read minds, he would have torn his 'beige masterpiece' out of Sam's grip and cuddled it, telling it in a soothing voice to “never mind the nasty man”, and then taken it for counselling...

 

**III**

Sam had never suffered from penis envy where cars were concerned; had never found it necessary to compete with his male peers. Yet here he was, squirming uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the Guv's Cortina as he watched two gloved hands caressing the steering wheel. He had to laugh when he became jealous of the gear stick and the way it was being wrenched about by his DCI. 

“Something tickled yer fancy, DI Tyler?”, his superior officer turned to look at him, distinctly unamused.

_Think of Ray in suspenders, think of Ray in suspenders, think of Ray...there you go..._

“No, everything's fine, Guv - _now_...”

 

**IV**

The Guv's office door swung open as he bellowed, “ **Tyler**! Get yer disturbingly feminine arse in 'ere **now**!”

Sam cautiously entered, to find his DCI looking distinctly wild-eyed and clutching a sheaf of paperwork, waving it haphazardly around his head. He sat in the chair across from Gene, face reddening as he endured his first verbal beasting since starting work in the department. 

As time wore on, Sam noticed he was not concentrating on anything the Guv was saying, but more the forceful manner in which he spoke. The gist _seemed_ to be that Sam had been over-zealous with his paperwork, and Gene felt it necessary to set him straight on exactly how he expected his deputy to behave. The specifics were lost to Sam as he enjoyed the strict tone and growling quality of his senior officer's voice, shifting in his chair to try and conceal the growing bulge in his trousers. He began to daydream about the Guv telling him to strip naked in exactly the same manner, when he realised the room had fallen silent. He refocused to his current surroundings to see Gene glaring at him with barely concealed fury. 

“That's it, Dolly Daydream!” As he was hoisted to his feet and swung round in the general direction of the filing cabinet, Sam prayed that his DCI was too angry to notice his arousal – although if it meant he would shout at him again, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing...

 

**V**

Running down the road with his DCI, the two of them dressed only in swimming trunks, Sam couldn't help but notice what a fantastic arse Gene had. Ray and Chris trailed behind them, far from Sam's immediate line of thinking. Squashing the thought that he would very much like to see Gene in nothing but trunks a lot more often, he made a conscious effort to kick up his speed and overtake him, leaving the Guv trailing in his wake. Now was **not** the time – unless the suspect managed to throw himself over a wall, in which case Sam could quite easily pole-vault after him.

 

**VI**

Gene folded his arms and looked down at the kneeling frame of his DI. Cocking his head to one side, he enquired, “Better now, DI Tyler?” He watched the warm liquid drip from the end of Sam's nose onto the floor.

Sam lifted his head, grinning in the most annoying manner. He lifted a finger and wiped it across his face, smearing it through the warm fluid; then stuck it in his mouth and sucked it clean. “You taste very nice, Guv.”

“Of course I bloody do, Gladys. That's prime essence of Hunt you're wearing all over yer pretty little mug. I do hope I didn't get any in that nancy-boy haircut of yours.”

Sam stood up, stretching his naked frame. “I really don't care if you did.” His eyes burnt into Gene's, awash with desire as he advanced toward his DCI, erect cock gently bobbing with intent.


End file.
